


A Constellation that's Mine

by Hoonism



Series: JayHoon oneshots that I come up with at 3am [3]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Narrative, Reincarnation, a lot of kisses, just kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoonism/pseuds/Hoonism
Summary: "You know, they say you have moles where your soulmate kissed you the most in your previous life."  Sunghoon said placing a kiss under Jay's eye.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay/Park Sunghoon
Series: JayHoon oneshots that I come up with at 3am [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131899
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	A Constellation that's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my notes for awhile now but I guess I just never got the time to really expand on this narrative so I'll just post this as is for the heck of it. Happy reading!

"Hey Hoon" Jay said softly closing the door behind him and stepping towards where Sunghoon laid.

The older set down the bouquet of flowers that he had bought with him on the side-table and took his place on the side of Sunghoon's bed.

"Feeling particularly lazy today, eh?" Jay chuckled running a hand through Sunghoon's jet black hair.

"Come cuddle with me?" Sunghoon asked in a rather quiet voice.

"Who am I to refuse you?" The blond said as he climbed into the slightly uncomfortable single bed with his boyfriend, immediately wrapping his arms around the younger.

They fit together like puzzle pieces, two halfs of a whole, Jay and Sunghoon. Hearts beating to the same rhythm.

"You're so pretty." Jay said gently kissing Sunghoon on the side of his nose.

"I know I'm pretty." The younger giggled nuzzling his face into Jay's neck "but you're pretty too."

"That didn't sound genuine." Jay playfully said prompting Sunghoon to look straight into Jay's eyes, an unamused expression on his face.

Jay cooed at the younger's pout and pecked him on the lips followed by another peck just below one of Sunghoon's eyes. 

"You know, they say you have moles where your soulmate kissed you the most in your previous life." Sunghoon said placing a kiss under Jay's eye.

"Yeah," Jay said bringing his hand to Sunghoon's cheek and traced a finger over the younger's moles, trying to connect the dots. "These are marks that I made. Constellations that only I can connect."

"So cheesy, eww" Sunghoon whined "Also I should probably step up my face kissing game."

"Please never say face kissing." Jay said exasperated

"How about visage pecks"

"Somehow that's worse." Jay said absolutely mortified and Sunghoon just giggled.

"So how about in the next life?" Sunghoon suddenly asked

"The next life?"

"Would we find eachother in our next life?" Sunghoon questioned, the playfulness in his voice turning serious.

" I can assure you that we will" Jay said with no hesitance, gently taking hold of the black haired boy's hand.

"Good" Sunghoon replied gazing at their interlinked hands. "I love you, Jay."

"And I love you, Sunghoon" Jay said

Sunghoon flashed Jay a bright smile and closed his eyes. A shrill beep echoed across the room alerting that Sunghoon's heart had stopped beating. 

The blonde slowly untangled his hand from the younger's, pausing for a moment to look at the iv tubes that were supposed to keep him alive. However, they proved useless against a chronic illness.

"Until we meet again, my love." Jay said placing a kiss on Sunghoon's lips which was now cold and lifeless, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry T_T if you want to scream at me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hoon_on_ice?s=09)
> 
> Love is dead, happy Valentines day.


End file.
